


Resignation

by Rinari7



Series: Koreth and Vera [2]
Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Gen, Legionnaire, charr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ash Legionnaire decides he needs a change of assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

He swallowed once, bowed his head, and set quill to paper. He would need three copies.

 

_Request for Change of Assignment for Legionnaire Koreth Duskdancer_

_To: Centurion Kalytha Mistweaver, Head of the 78_ _th_ _Division, Ash Legion intelligence_

_Copy to: Tribune Calgar Shattersteel, Leader of the Shattersteel Detachment_

_Tribune Torga Desertgrave, Head of Ash Legion Operations in the Black Citadel and Ashford_

 

_It is with great regret that I request to be relieved of my duty as Legionnaire of Dusk Warband._

 

_I am sure you are aware of at least some of my failures. Azalus Duskblade went missing in action on an undercover assignment I sent him on despite my better judgement. Chandra Duskwhisper left of her own accord with little notice and no explanation. Garrul Ashhide, a more recent recruit, left without even giving me notice, to become legionnaire of his own warband. These must attest to my lack of leadership skills._

 

_In addition, my various investigations have led me to spend more time away from my warband than is ideal. Obviously the Legions recognize talent for information and intelligence-gathering in me that they use eagerly and often. However, this conflicts with me being able to effectively lead and be present for a warband needing guidance and orders. Due to recent upheaval in the Detachment, I (most respectfully) do not believe that it would be a good working environment in the future for a proper Ash warband anyways._

_It is my recommendation that the warband be removed from the Detachment and either be disbanded or given a new legionnaire._

 

_I will continue to serve Ash Legion in whatever capacity the Legion needs me, but I believe my skills and temperament are best suited to being a Free Agent, perhaps with a partner, perhaps loosely coupled with a warband, not in a position of major authority and free to carry out my investigations on my own._

_Dutifully,_

_Koreth Duskdancer_

 

The quill was set down on the desk, black ink slowly dripping from the tip as the gray Charr reviewed his words with a sigh. The words that would either make or break his career.

 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it broke his career. Vera had left the Legions. Would it be so bad?

Yes, it would. The idea of being a mercenary was repulsive to him. Taking care of others' petty problems to keep his own sorry pelt alive. He was meant for more than that.

 

Cutting his thoughts off before they went down a path all-too-often trod these previous weeks, he briskly folded the pieces of parchment in thirds, slipped them into addressed envelopes, and licked the flaps.

 

His claws pierced the envelopes as he took them out to the courier's station.

“Here.” His voice was low as he handed over the documents. Impossibly light for something that carried that much significance. “How much?”

“Twenty coppers.”

The coins dropped to the counter with an audible _clink_ before Koreth turned and walked away, twirling a dagger in one paw.


End file.
